


Good Enough to Eat

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash100 AU Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Marin and Laura make a porn film.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for AU prompts #20 'Sex Workers' and the ‘a couple that works together’ prompt for the Femslash February Couples Meme.

Marin stood on set in nothing but her dressing robe. The make-up artist was touching up her face.

She turned to her co-star. “I hate doing porn films for straight men” Marin said. “The directors always insist on making me look like a whore.”

Laura chuckled. “I know what you mean” she said to the other woman. “How many guys actually look at our faces once the sex starts, anyway?”

Marin shrugged her shoulders as the makeup artist finished her work.

“Places, everyone” called the director.

Marin and Laura both took off their robes. Sitting back down on the bed, they waited for the director to call action.

Once the film started to role, Laura leaned into Marin. “You look good enough to eat” she said to the other woman.

Marin responded by rubbing one finger along Laura’s lips. “So why don’t you?” she responded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the cheesy dialogue.

Laura smiled. Right on cue, she went down on Marin.

Marin began moaning loudly and writhing about on the bed, as instructed by the director.

When the film finally stopped rolling, both women put their robes back on.

“I’m glad that’s over for the day” said Laura. “Not that you aren’t fun to work with, but I prefer it when my partners actually enjoy the sex instead of faking it.”

Marin smiled. Then she said “Well, maybe I’ll let you hear how I really sound in bed sometime.”

“I’d like that opportunity” said Laura.


End file.
